Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds (1990 Loud House Retelling)
by Brizillaking1
Summary: The characters from "The Loud House" retell their version of the classic 1990 movie, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". This will certainly delight fans of both The Loud House and TMNT. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

(In the Loud House, it is an early Saturday morning. All the Louds are in the living room, while waiting on Lincoln, who is getting the mail.)

Lori: What is taking him so long?

Leni: Relax, he's just getting the mail.

Luna: Well, he better hur-

(Lincoln suddenly bursts through the front door, carrying some letters.)

Lincoln: Girls! Guess what came in the mail today?

Luan: DEEZ N-

(Lynn covers Luan's mouth with her hand.)

Lynn: No one wants to hear that!

Lucy: Alright Lincoln, so what's the news?

Lincoln: Well you remember those guys who wrote stories of us retelling some of the best movies ever?

Girls: Yea…

Lincoln: Well this one dude wants to try his own retelling of it!

Lola: Cool! Will we be doing a retelling of one of the Disney movies?

Lincoln: No. This guy wants us to do a retelling of something called "TMNT".

Lana: Oh! You mean Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Lisa: I believe it is impossible for four reptiles to be mutated into giant human-like abominations and to learn martial arts from a rat who doesn't know anything about martial arts, who then learns about it from a book.

Luan: No, that's the Michael Bay version.

Lily: Poo-poo! (Yea, Luan!)

Lori: Okay, so which version of the TMNT are we doing?

Lincoln: Well, this one guy is a big nerd, maybe more of a nerd than me. But anyways, he was very specific about which version. He said to do the original 1990 movie.

(The four oldest girls get excited after hearing this.)

Luna: Oh good, the OG Ninja Turtles. It has been a while since I saw those movies.

Lincoln: Actually, he said he just wants us to do the first movie.

Lana: Why? Does he not like the other two?

Lincoln: He didn't say. But he did say that he has more ideas later on.

Luna: Alright dudes! Let's get started!

(Luna starts singing "Turtle Power" from the 1990 movie.)

Lincoln (turning to the reader): Well, I hope you guys enjoy it! This is for all you TMNT fans out there!


	2. Chapter 2

(New York City. A place where crime happens almost all the time. A girl's voice is heard over a TV. As the girl talks, several teenagers, dressed as ninjas, are causing crimes.)

Girl: New York City is a good place to live; however, the recent increase in crime says otherwise.

(While watching TV, Scoots, sitting in a chair, fails to notice the ninjas steal her beloved scooter.)

Scoots: Where's my scooter?

Girl: Lots of people have reported their personal items to be stolen. Last night, the bodega across the street, owned by Hector Casagrande, was robbed. He is now living with his family while repairs on the bodega are being worked on. But enough of this. I'm going to take a break now, so I don't bore y'all to death. This is Ronnie Anne O' Neil, signing off. (mutters) Why did Mom give me that name? Such a mouthful!

(Ronnie Anne decides to go home for the day. She grabs her yellow hoodie, the same one from the episode, "City Slickers", and leaves to go home. As she turns a corner, a rat runs by, scaring Ronnie Anne.)

Ronnie Anne: Ah! Wait a minute, why did that scare me? I see rats all the time in New York, so I should be used to them by now. It's not like I'll meet a giant rat later in this story. (Turns to the reader, and gives a small wink.)

(Three teens sneak up to Ronnie Anne in an attempt to snatch her purse.)

Teen 1: Grab her purse!

Ronnie Anne: Help!

(Suddenly, a flying object, that looks like a ninja weapon, crashes against the light bulb, causing darkness to cover the scene. As soon as it is dark, the teens are stopped by an unseen force, which lands blow after blow on the teens that were attacking Ronnie Anne. Then all of a sudden, everything goes quiet, except for a few voices.)

Voice 1: Hey guys, why did we put out that light? I couldn't see while fighting.

Voice 2: A ninja blends in the shadows.

Voice 3: A ninja also learns how to stop talking! God, you're so ann- Wait, where's that sai?

Voice 4: Quiet! Cops are coming!

(The four voices vanish. Police cars show up. Sirens light up the area, showing the attacking teens in ropes. From a manhole cover, something looks in its surroundings, and its eyes land on Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne finds the sai that was used to crash into the light and observes it.)

Voice 3: Oh man

(Ronnie Anne puts the sai into her purse.)

Voice 3: Damn

(The creature goes back into the sewer, as nobody in the area notices.)


	3. Chapter 3

(The sewers of New York. The darkness and smelly substances of the sewers are perfect for small and large creatures to live, as well as finding food. All is quiet, until laughter can be heard, followed by voices. The shadows of what appear to be creatures can be seen on the wall.)

Voice 1: Spectacular!

Voice 2: We were awesome, girls!

Voice 3: Far out! Yes, dudes and dudettes, major-league butt-kicking is back in town.

(One of the shadows jumps into the air as everything freezes for a few seconds. Then, the title of this story appears. _Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds_. Then, everything resumes, and the shadow lands around a corner, revealing the owner of the shadow to be a teenage girl with blonde hair, and whose skin seems to match a turtle's skin. Speaking of turtles, she seems to be portraying as one, with seem ninja elements to it. She is wearing elbow and knee pads on her elbows and knees. On her shell, she has two katanas in their sheaths. She also wears a blue headband around her eyes. Behind the blue ninja, two more ninjas appear, one wears a purple headband, while having short hair and freckles, with a bo staff, while the other wears an orange headband, has her hair in a ponytail while wearing braces, with the weapon of choice being nunchucks. The one with the blue headband is called Lori, the one with the purple is called Luna, and the one with the orange is called Luan.)

Lori: Awesome!

Luan: Righteous!

Luna: Bossa nova!

(Lori and Luan stop and turn to look at Luna.)

Lori: I literally think no one says that.

Luna: Chevy nova?

Luan: Never heard of it.

Luna: Oh i've got it! Excellent!

Lori: Alright, that's better!

Luan: Come on, let's move it. I'm starving.

(Behind the three, a fourth figure emerges. This one is also a girl-ninja-turtle hybrid, but this one wears a red headband. Her weapon of choice are two sais, but she only has one because she lost one while fighting the attacking teens. The girl's name is Lynn. While the other three are celebrating their victory, Lynn just groans to herself.)

Lynn: Oh man.

(The turtles enter an underground hideout. Lori stops and raises her hand at the other turtles.)

Lori: Gimme three!

Luna: You got it dude!

Luan: Yea!

(The three enter the hideout. Before entering, Lynn takes one look at her sai and utters one word.)

Lynn: Damn

(Lynn enters the hideout entrance, but then turns back to look at the reader.)

Lynn: Oh relax! This is part of many reasons why this is the best TMNT movie!

(The four turtles enter the hideout, where a giant rat-boy hybrid waits for them.)

Lori: We have had our first battle, Master Lincoln, we literally kicked so much- (Lincoln clears his throat) I mean we did well.

Lincoln: Were you seen?

Turtles: No sensei.

Lincoln: Very well. My daughters, even though it sounds weird that you girls are older than me but who really is keeping track of logic in this story, always remember to stick in the shadows when fighting crime.

Lynn: I lost a sai!

Lincoln: Then it is gone.

Lynn: But I can get it back!

Lori: Just let it go!

(Lynn grunts.)

Lincoln: Your anger is trying to get the best of you. You must learn how to control it.

(As Lincoln is talking, Luan sneaks off to a telephone booth and calls for a pizza.)

Lincoln: Anger is an emotion of hatred. Only by controlling-

Luan: I want a large thick crust with double cheese, ham, pepperoni. Oh, but no anchovies, and I mean no anchovies, man. You put anchovies on there, you're in big trouble dude.

(Lincoln grabs a book and throws it at Luan.)

Lincoln: Luanangelo!

Luan: That'll do. And the clock's ticking, dude.

(The other turtles snicker.)


	4. Chapter 4

(After Lincoln is done with Luan, he continues talking to the turtles.)

Lincoln: You girls are still young. When I leave this world, use my teachings wisely. I suggest that we all meditate now on this.

(Lincoln and the turtles start to meditate with their eyes closed. As Lincoln meditates, music suddenly comes on, as both Luna and Luan get up and start dancing.)

Luna and Luan: Ninjitsu!

(Lincoln stares at Luan.)

Luan: Well, this is like meditating.

(Lynn puts on a trench coat and a fedora, and starts to leave the lair, but is stopped by Lori.)

Lori: Hey Lynn, where ya going?

Lynn: Out to a movie. That okay with you?

Lori: Wearing that? People will notice you.

Lynn: Relax, the Ninja Turtles did it all the time and no one suspected a thing.

Lori: Whatever

(Lynn leaves the lair, as Luan and Luna continue to dance.)

Luan: Sock it to me, baby!

(Sometime later, Luna is skateboarding in the sewers and finds Luan, who is looking up at the sewer grate, waiting for the pizza to arrive. Luna walks over to Luan and sits by her.)

Luna: How ya doing?

Luan: Fine

(Luna looks up at the sewer grate.)

Luna: Nice night.

Luan: Pizza dude's got thirty seconds.

Luna: Hey Luan, you ever think about what Linc said tonight? I mean, about what it would be like if… you know… without him?

(Luan, not listening, decides that the time for waiting for the pizza is up.)

Luan: Time's up! Three bucks off!

(On the surface, a pizza delivery boy who looks like Luan's male counterpart, Lane, hops off his scooter and looks for the address.)

Lane: OK, 122... 122 1/8? 122 1/8. Terrific. Where the heck is 122 1/8?

(Lane, standing on the sewer grate, is then startled when a voice calls out to him.)

Luan: (through the sewer grate) You're standing on it, dude!

[Lane passes pizza through the grate, and $10 is passed up]

Lane: Gimme that!... Hey, this is a $10! The tab's $13!

Luan: You're two minutes late, dude!

Lane: Oh, come on! I couldn't find the place.

Luan: A wise man once said, "Forgiveness is divine, but never pay full price for late pizza."

Lane: (walks away) Man, I gotta find another job.

(At the lair, the three turtles, plus Lincoln, sit around a table so they can eat the pizza. Luan, holding the pizza in her hands, throws the pizza up in the air. Lori slices the pizza with her katanas.)

Luan: Yes, friends, the new turbo ginsu. Wa-hoo! It dices, it slices, and it makes French fries and three different…

(As Luan is talking, a slice of pizza lands on Luna's plate. Unfortunately for Lincoln, a slice of pizza lands on his head.)

Luan: Whoops.

Lincoln: Oh, boy.


	5. Chapter 5

(On the streets of New York, many people are seen exiting a movie theater. One of which is Lynn, who is still wearing a trench coat and fedora. The movie, ironically the 2014 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, left a lot of people, including Lynn, upset.)

Lynn: Where do they come up with this stuff?

(Two teens, who look like Hank and Hawk, decide to steal a woman's purse. Lynn sticks her foot out and trips Hank. After Hank recovers, he notices Lynn, who points at her remaining sai, showing that she means business.)

Hank: Come on, bro! Let's hide in the park!

Hawk: I'm with you man!

(Hank and Hawk run off to the park to hide. Lynn gives the purse back to the woman, who looks like Myrtle, then goes after Hank and Hawk.)

Lynn: Here's one reason why thugs are so dumb: They always shout the name of the place they're going so I can stop them.

(Inside the park, Hank and Hawk discuss what they both witnessed.)

Hank: What the hell was that?

Hawk: I don't know

(Suddenly, a man jumps down next to them. He had long hair, and he carried a bag of sports gear over his shoulder, and he wore a hockey mask.)

Man: Now "that", was a crime, you purse-grabbing pukes. And "this" is the penalty. [knocks them over with his hockey stick] Two minutes for slashing… [does it again] Two minutes for hooking… [again] And let's not forget my personal favorite: two minutes for high sticking.

(Right before the man can hit Hank and Hawk with his hockey stick, Lynn jumps in and knocks him down.)

Lynn: Hey, man. How about a five-minute game misconduct for roughing, pal?

Man: Listen here, you did your thing and now let me do mine. These guys need to be taught a lesson. [turns to see the thugs running away, turns back] Well, nevermind then. Looks like you'll be getting the lesson here, pal. Welcome to Pain 101. Your instructor is Bobby Jones.

Lynn: Look dude, I don't wanna fight you.

Bobby: Too bad.

(Bobby grabs two baseball bats from his bag, and swings one of them at Lynn, who ducks. Bobby tries again, but Lynn catches one of the baseball bats.)

Lynn: A Jose Canseco bat? Tell me you didn't pay money for this.

(Bobby hits Lynn with one of his bats. Lynn's fedora comes off, revealing her face.)

Bobby: Hey, what are you, some sort of punker? God, I hate punkers... Especially bald ones with green make-up who wear... masks over ugly faces.

Lynn: Okay, that's it. Time for an ass whooping.

(Lynn grabs one of Bobby's baseball bats and swings it at Bobby, but misses.)

Bobby: Strike one!

(Lynn tries again, but misses again.)

Bobby: Strike two!

(Lynn jumps over Bobby and hits him with the bat.)

Lynn: Home run! Lynnphael wins 1-noting!

Bobby:(grabs a cricket bat from his bag) New game. We play cricket.

Lynn: Who plays cricket?

Bobby: I'll show ya

(Bobby hits Lynn with the bat. Lynn goes flying into a trash can.)

Bobby: See you around, freak. (leaves the park.)

Lynn: Freak?! Freak?!

(Lynn chases Bobby out of the park. A cab car stops in front of Lynn, who hops over the car and continues to chase Bobby. Inside the car, two kids, one looks like Lynn's male counterpart, and the other looks like Lucy's male counterpart, Lars.)

Lars: What the hell was that?

Boy Lynn: Looked like sort of a big turtle, in a trench coat. Wait, how am I the only one who can notice that, but everyone else is too dumb enough to see?

Lars: I don't know, but hey, it's a retelling of a popular kid's movie from the 90's, while being told by characters from a popular kid's cartoon. It's not like other people have done the same thing. (Turns to the reader) Right?

(Meanwhile, Lynn is still chasing Bobby.)

Lynn: Come back here! I'm not finished with you!

(It was at this moment, that Lynn released a loud "DAMN" that is heard all over New York.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Lynn returns to the sewers after giving up chasing after Bobby. She closes the door entrance and takes off her fedora and trench coat. Lincoln, sitting on a chair, lights a candle.)

Lincoln: Lynnphael, come sit by me.

Lynn: Couldn't this wait 'til morning?

Lincoln: You will listen now. (Lynn sits by Lincoln) My Master Lynn Loud Sr.'s first rule was "Possess the right thinking. Only then can one receive the gifts of strength, knowledge, and peace." I have tried to channel your anger, Lynnphael, but more remains. Anger clouds the mind. Turned inward, it is an unconquerable enemy. You are unique among your sisters, for you choose to face this enemy alone. But as you face it, do not forget them, and do not forget me. (As Lincoln talks, Lynn starts crying softly) I am here, my daughter.

(The morning after. A two-story building called "Second Time Around" serves as an apartment for Ronnie Anne. In Ronnie Anne's apartment, she is having an argument with her boss, Grant. Grant has also brought his son, Chandler, who is reading a comic book, with headphones on his head.)

Grant: Come on, Ronnie, you could've called me last night, you know? Call it a quirk, but I like to know when one of my best reporters has been mugged.

Ronnie Anne: I wasn't mugged, Grant. Besides, I knew you'd just worry and then

rush over here like you did this morning.

Grant: From now on, security is gonna escort you to that Stone-Age van of yours every night.

Ronnie Anne: Yes sir. (Ronnie Anne notices Chandler) Hey Chandler, how's school?

Chandler: Fine

Grant: Wonderful. So wonderful, in fact, that I have to drive him there every morning just to make sure that he goes.

Chandler: I don't care about school! And you're not my dad! The only reason why is because the author didn't want to come up with any OC characters! That, and _The Loud House_ hasn't revealed my dad yet.

Grant and Ronnie Anne: Right….

Grant: I wonder where the hell he got those headphones and comic book anyway.

Ronnie Anne: Give the kid a break.

Grant: (sighs) I've never seen anything like this before. Like the city's falling apart. It's getting so you can't step outside in the daytime anymore.

Ronnie Anne: Well, I'll tell you one thing. After everything I've heard out of Little Tokyo,

Schoffner is gonna have some answering to do this afternoon.

Grant: Look. Just take it easy, okay? She's already got the mayor breathing down my neck.

(At City Hall, Officer Schoffner is doing a press conference. Ronnie Anne is also there.)

Schoffner: We are presently executing a plan of redeployment that will minimize response time while maximizing coordination between patrol units in a decentralized networking scheme.

Ronnie Anne: Mind repeating that? In English, please?

Schoffner: It means we have everything well in hand, Miss O'Neil.

Ronnie Anne: Then you know why crimes have been escalating.

(As the press conference is going on, in the sewers, the turtles are watching the press conference on T.V.)

Luna: Hey guys, look!

Lori: That's her!

Schoffner: No, I didn't say that either. Miss O'Neil, if you would stick to asking questions,

there would be a lot…

Luan: I think she's a keeper for Linc!

Ronnie Anne: What do you know about an organization known as The Foot Clan?

(As if on cue, it cuts to a dark figure watching the press conference on several screens.)

Schoffner: There is no evidence to link such a name to these incidents.

Ronnie Anne: Are you denying that such an organization known as The Foot exists?

(The figure grabs a ninja star and throws it at one of the screens, destroying the T.V.)

Figure: (to a random teen) Find her. Silence her.

(Back in the sewer…)

Lori: She is literally perfect for Lincoln!

Luan: One problem: Linc's a rat, and she's a human. So how's that going to work?

Luna: Dude, this is fanfiction! Nothing makes sense!

(While Lori, Luna and Luan are talking, Lynn puts on her trench coat and fedora and sneaks off.)

(Back to city hall…)

Schoffner: O'Neil... get in here!

Ronnie Anne: (to the technician on her way in, who looks a lot like Sid) Time me

Schoffner: Just what is it you hope to accomplish out there, besides BUSTING MY CHOPS?

Ronnie Anne: You know a lot about this Foot Clan, and you're not doing anything about it.

Schoffer: You expect me to waste precious manpower because some immigrants are reminded of something that supposedly happened, years ago in Japan!

Ronnie Anne: Yea, that's what you do if you want to keep this city safe.

Schoffner: Are you tryin' to tell me HOW TO DO MY JOB?

(After getting tired of being yelled at, Ronnie Anne decides to leave the building.)

Sid: 1:07. A new record.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks, you're a great person! You should probably be in a lot more of these retellings, if we're being honest.

Sid: Yeah, that does sound nice.

(Ronnie Anne proceeds to go home using the subway train. What she didn't know was that a familiar turtle, wearing a trench coat and hat while reading a newspaper, was watching her, and followed her to the subway.)

**Hey it's Brizillaking1 here! I just wanna say thank you for all the love that this story has received! If you guys want to, you can guess which Loud House character is going to be which TMNT character. As always, favorite my story and leave a review! The next chapter should be out either tonight or tomorrow!**

**P.S. I'm not that great at writing fight scenes, even though I kinda did one with Lynn and Bobby, so if you want to help me with that, PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7

(In the subway, Ronnie Anne has just missed a train.)

Ronnie Anne: Great, just great. (sighs)

(From behind her, there is a whoosh. Ronnie Anne turns around and gasps as she sees a group of ninjas. One of the ninjas, whose voice sounds like Luna's male counterpart, Luke, begins to speak to Ronnie Anne.)

Luke: We have been waiting for you, Miss O'Neil.

Ronnie Anne: The Foot Clan. What's wrong? Was "The Happy Hands Club" already taken?

Luke: Your mouth may yet bring you much trouble, Miss O'Neil. I deliver a message.

(Luke slaps Ronnie Anne hard on the cheek. One of the other ninjas, whose voice sounds like Leni's male counterpart, Loni, snickers while watching this. Luke turns around and glares at him.)

Luke: (to Loni) Shut it!

Loni: Sorry, but that just made me laugh.

Luke: Whatever, dude

(Ronnie Anne pulls out the sai that she found last night, and gets ready to fight, but Luke knocks it out of her hands.)

Ronnie Anne: Seriously? I was gonna look awesome fighting with a weapon! True, I may not know how to use it, but- (Luke slaps her on the cheek again, knocking her out.)

Luke: Shut it!

(The sai, that was knocked out of Ronnie Anne's hands, is picked up by Lynn. Lynn, still wearing a trench coat and fedora, charges toward the Foot Clan, while shouting a battle cry, and kicks two of the Foot Clan members in the chests. Lynn blocks a Foot Ninja with her sais, then kicks him. She kicks another Foot Ninja, punches another one, and finally lands a kick in the air to another Foot Ninja. Lynn hears the train approaching, so she decides to take Ronnie Anne back to the lair, unaware that one of the Foot is following her.)

(In the turtle's lair, Lynn has set Ronnie Anne on a couch. The other three turtles look at Ronnie Anne with curiosity. Lori glares at Lynn.)

Lori: Are you crazy?

Lynn: Yeah, Lori. I'm crazy, okay?

Luna: Why?

Lynn: Why? Why, oh I don't know, 'cause I wanted to redecorate. You know, a couple of throw pillows, a TV news reporter, what do ya think?

Lincoln: Lynnphael, what are you dong?

Lynn: She got jumped in the subway. I had to bring her here.

Luna: It's that Ronnie Anne girl. The one who does the news.

Luan: What do you think of her, Linc?

Lincoln: Girls, I'm not looking for anyone right now. I'm sure there's an alternate version of me who would like to go out with her, but for now, bring some water, a cold washcloth, and a pillow.

Ronnie Anne: (waking up) Oh… (notices the turtles and Lincoln and screams)

Luan: Hi!

(Ronnie Anne screams again, causing Lori and Luan, who drops the washcloth, to scream.)

Ronnie Anne: Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I'm dead. I'm dead, aren't I?

Lori: It's okay.

Ronnie Anne: No, I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. Okay. Now, those guys in the black pajamas, they jumped me. And that rat, (turning to Lincoln) I saw you in the parking lot. That explains you. (turning to the turtles) And you guys... Um… (starts whimpering) Are you guys aliens?

Luan: No, but that's probably what this one dude named Michael Bay might say.

Lincoln: If you will please just sit down and calm yourself, I will tell you where we came from.

Ronnie Anne: (turning to the reader) Told you guys I would find a giant rat.

Lincoln: (sighs) For 15 years now, we have lived here. Before that time, I was a pet of my master Lynn Loud Sr. When we were forced to come to New York, I found myself for the first time without a home, wandering through sewers, scavenging for whatever I could find. And then, one day, I came upon a shattered glass jar and four baby turtles.

Luan: (interrupts) That was us!

Luna: Shut up!

Lincoln: The little ones were crawling into a strange glowing ooze from a broken canister nearby. I gathered them up in an old coffee can and when I awoke the next morning, I received a shock. For they had doubled in size. I, too, was growing. Particularly in intellect. I was amazed by how intelligent they seemed, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next: one of them spoke.

Young Luan: (in flashback) Pizza. Pizza

Lincoln: More words followed, and I began their training. Teaching them all that I had learned from my master. And soon, I gave them all names from a comic book I read once and combined them with names from a cartoon I was watching at the time: Lorinardo,

(Lori smiles.)

Lincoln: Luanangelo,

Luan: That's me!

Lincoln: Lunatello,

(Luna makes a heroic-sounding hum)

Lincoln: And Lynnphael.

(Lynn is sitting on a chair, striking a pose.)

Ronnie Anne: So, I'm not dreaming?

Lincoln: I'm afraid not.

**Hey there, it's Brizillaking1. I forgot to mention last chapter that I had to change up some of the dialogue in my story. For example, in the movie, the turtles flirt with April. I had to change that to having Luan say what Lincoln thinks of Ronnie Anne. Just a little joke to the fans who still think Lincoln and Ronnie Anne make a great couple on **_**The Loud House**_**. As for this chapter, I thought it was fun writing this one, especially adding Luke and Loni at the beginning. As for the Lynn vs. The Foot, I think I did okay, maybe I could do a little better, but it's my first time writing a fight scene, other than Lynn vs. Bobby. Also, I hope you enjoyed the** _**Napoleon Dynamite **_**reference that I put in here. As always, leave a review and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

(After the meet and greet with the turtles and Lincoln, the turtles decide to escort Ronnie Anne to her apartment. As they walk through the dirty sewer water, Ronnie Anne decides to strike up a conversation.)

Ronnie Anne: Are you guys sure you know where you're going?

Luan: 11th and Bleeker? (sniffs the air) Nope, this is only 9th St. Ha ha! Get it?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah

Luan: Okay!

(They reach a ladder that leads to the surface. Ronnie Anne climbs the ladder.)

Ronnie Anne: I'd like to invite you all in but I really don't have anything to offer you guys except for some... frozen pizza.

(Luan springs up from the manhole like a jack-in-the-box after Ronnie Anne said "pizza".)

Luan: Let's go for it!

Luna: You said the magic word.

Ronnie Anne: You guys eat pizza?

Luna and Luan: Doesn't everybody?

Ronnie Anne: I guess so

Lori: (from below) Hey, did she say pizza?

Luan: Yea! Did you guys not hear us talking? (to Ronnie Anne) So, you live in an antique store?

Ronnie Anne: Yep, well, above actually. So what do you guys like on your pizza?

Luan: You know, just the regular stuff: Flies, stink bugs, and all the gross stuff

(Manhole cover slides back after Lori and Lynn get out of the sewer.)

Luan: It was a joke! Ha-Ha!

(Inside Ronnie Anne's apartment, they are eating pizza and having fun talking to each other. Luan is imitating several iconic people from movies and cartoons.)

Luan: (imitating her human counterpart from _The Loud House_) "Hey! Did you hear the one about the thief who stole a calendar? He got twelve months!" (laughs) "Get it?"

(The turtles and Ronnie Anne laugh.)

Luan: (still imitating her human counterpart from _The Loud House_) "I think it's real funny to almost kill my family on April Fool's Day." (laughs) "I'm the funniest person ever!"

(The turtles and Ronnie Anne laugh.)

Luan: Okay, I got another one.

Lynn: Oh no, not Cagney.

Luan: (_i_mitating James Cagney) You dirty rat. You killed my brudda. You dirty rat. Oooh. Woo-hoo.

Ronnie Anne: That must be Lincoln's favorite!

(The turtles glare at her.)

Ronnie Anne: It was a joke.

Luan: Next time, leave the jokes to me! Ha-ha! Get it?

(The turtles laugh while Ronnie Anne smiles.)

Lori: Speaking of which, we should be going. He worries.

Ronnie Anne: Oh. Well, I don't know what to say. Will I see you guys again?

Luan: Indubitably

Lori: Depends on how fast you stock your pizza.

Ronnie Anne: Deal

Luna: See you around

Lynn: Bye

(The turtles make their way back to the lair, unaware of what happened to Lincoln while they were gone.)

Luna: Ha-ha. No doubt about it. She loved us.

Luan: It was the impressions, dudes.

Luna: You wish

Lori: Hold it

(The turtles see that their lair is destroyed and Lincoln is nowhere in sight.)

Lynn: Lincoln

(As the turtles look upon the lair that was once their home, Lynn walks forward. The camera spins around Lynn as she lets out a scream. The scream is so loud that it reaches the surface. An eldery man, who looks like Mr. Grouse, is walking by the sewer grate when he hears Lynn's scream, but he shakes his head at it.)

Mr. Grouse: Darn kids messing in the sewers.

(At Ronnie Anne's apartment, the doorbell rings. Ronnie Anne opens the door and sees the turtles looking sad.)

Ronnie Anne: What's wrong?

Lori: Lincoln

**Hey guys, Brizillaking1 here! So I really enjoyed doing this chapter, especially Ninja Turtle Luan making fun of Luan from the show. While Luan is not my favorite sister on the show, she can have some good moments. Big announcement: There will be a few more chapters the next few days, and then I'll be off for a week due to a road trip. As always, favorite this story and leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

(At the police station, Officer Schoffner is looking through some files, when she stumbles upon Chandler's file. Officer Schoffner decides to call Grant. Schoffner picks up the phone and tries to remember Grant's number.)

Schoffner: Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. 555-5215. Now I know why iPhones were invented.

(Schoffner dials Grant's number and waits for him to pick up.)

Grant: (over the phone) Hello, who's this?

Schoffner: You got a son named Chandler?

(The next morning. The turtles decided to stay at Ronnie Anne's apartment due to the events of the previous night. Lori is sleeping on the couch, while the rest of the turtles are sleeping on the floor. Ronnie Anne comes out of her bedroom, wearing a nightgown. All of a sudden, they hear a knock on the door.)

Ronnie Anne: Who is it?

Grant: It's me, Grant.

Ronnie Anne: Okay, just a minute. (to the turtles) Can you guys… (turns to see that turtles have vanished) ...hide?

(Ronnie Anne opens the door for Grant, who has brought Chandler.)

Ronnie Anne: What's up, Grant?

Grant: Hey listen, You have been working awfully hard on this story lately. Why don't you take it easy for a while? Let someone else handle it.

Ronnie Anne: What? It's my story, no way!

Grant: You're exhausted.

Ronnie Anne: I just had a rough night, that's all.

(Chandler sees Luan hiding under the table in the mirror.)

Chandler: (to himself) If these guys are supposed to be ninjas, then they're doing a pretty lousy job at hiding.

(Chandler turns around to see that Luan has vanished from under the table.)

Chandler: (to himself) Nevermind, I spoke too soon! But I should still report this.

(Meanwhile, Grant and Ronnie Anne are still arguing. Ronnie Anne is washing her face in the sink.)

Ronnie Anne: Grant, what's with you?

Grant: Nothing. I just thought that you would like a little help.

Ronnie Anne: Well, I don't. Hand me a towel, will you? (sees Luna hiding in the shower)

Grant: Where do you keep the towels? (opens the shower curtains; however, Luna has vanished)

Ronnie Anne: No!

Grant: What's wrong?

Ronnie Anne: Nothing. I just don't want you to see my unsightly bathtub ring. Okay? Just out, out, out. I have to get ready for work. (pushes Grant out of the bathroom and sees that Luna is hiding above the shower)

Grant: Are you sure you won't reconsider some help?

Ronnie Anne: (to Chandler) Hey Chandler, will tell your father to relax?

Chandler: I wish

(Ronnie Anne opens the front door for Grant and Chandler to leave. Chandler steps out, but Grant tells Ronnie Anne one more thing.)

Grant: Just don't push any buttons today. Okay?

(Grant leaves. Ronnie Anne closes the door and sighs. Luan suddenly jumps out of nowhere, startling Ronnie Anne.)

Luan: That was close. Whoa, time to switch to decaf, Ronnie Anne.

(In Grant's car, he and Chandler are having a conversation.)

Grant: I don't get it, Chandler. I make enough money to provide for both of us, and you're stealing. Why?

Chandler: I don't know.

Grant: Oh, really? You don't know? What were you doing with a car stereo anyways? It's 2019, and I'm pretty sure that people don't use stereos anymore.

Chandler: Relax, "dad", this is supposed to take place in the 90's, so people used that all the time. I'm sure people still use that even today. And I'm sorry.

Grant: Sorry? Not as sorry as you're gonna be after school.

Chandler: (getting out of the car after the car stops) Sorry "dad", but this is my cue to go to the next scene.

Grant: Chandler, damn it. Come back, here!

(Horns are honking as Chandler goes down a subway.)

(Later that night, in a hideout, several teens are playing arcade games while some are playing pool. Some teens are smoking cigars, and others are skateboarding, as well as doing whatever teenager from the 90's would do at the time. Also, loud music is playing. One kid, who looks like Lisa's male counterpart, Levi, is walking down some stairs along with two other kids, who look like Lola and Lana's male counterparts, Lexx and Leif.)

Levi: Check it out, man. Anything you guys want, we got it. Anything you want to do…

...do it. Know what I'm saying?

Leif: Got any cigarettes?

Levi: (pulls out two boxes of cigarettes) Regular or menthol?

Lexx: Hey, I just realized something: If this place is for teens, and we're kids, then what are we doing here? Also doesn't the idea of a child with a cigarette seem odd to y'all?

Levi: Relax, Lexx. The author of this story wanted us to make cameos, and while the idea of that does seem weird, we're actually older in this story. (throws one of the boxes to another kid.)

(In another part of the hideout, some teens are playing a game of poker. Two of the kids, one looks like the Bratty Kid, and the other looks like Lincoln's female counterpart, Linka, are among the players.)

Bratty Kid: Read them and weep, boys.

Linka: Full house

(Bratty Kid and the other players groan. A man, who looks like Mr. Huggins, walks around the hideout, observing the kids. A teen, who looks like Haiku, bumps into Mr. Huggins. Mr. Huggins glares at Haiku.)

Mr. Huggins: Go. Play.

Haiku: Yes sir. (Walks away from Mr. Huggins)

(A gong is then heard. All the teens stop what they're doing, and go to another part of the warehouse. They prepare to meet their master.)

**Hey guys, Brizillaking1 here. This was an interesting chapter to write. I know that this is an important scene in the movie, but I really wanted to get it over with so I can finally get to the introduction of the Shredder, one of the most iconic villains of all time. (In my opinion.) There will be 3 more chapters before I leave for the road trip. As always, be sure to favorite this story, and leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

(A silhouette of a door can be seen on the concrete floor. Another silhouette appears. The second silhouette looks like a man dressed up in armor. The silhouette is revealed to be a man dressed up in armor as the camera switches from the ground to the armored man. The armored man walks into a large room, where all the teens are gathered around on balconies. Mr. Huggins walks up to the armored man.)

Mr. Huggins: Master Kotaro.

Kotaro: Huggins, I told you to call me Shredder at all times!

Mr. Huggins: Sorry, Master Shredder.

(Several Foot Ninja spreads a mat all over the center of the floor. Shredder walks on the mat. A teen, who looks like Sully, kneels in front of Shredder. Mr. Huggins hands Shredder a Foot Ninja mask, who then puts the mask on Sully. Sully bows at Shredder, then leaves to join the other Foot Ninjas.)

Shredder: Money cannot buy the honor which you have earned tonight. You make us all proud. Only effort, discipline, loyalty…earn the right to wear the dragon dogi. You are here because the outside world rejects you. THIS is your family. I am your father.

(One of the foot ninjas, who voice sounds like Carl, turns to ask another foot ninja something.)

Carl: (whispers) Didn't Darth Vader do the same thing?

(The other foot ninja, who sounds like CJ, turns to respond to Carl.)

CJ: (whispers) Yeah.

Shredder: I want you all to become full members of the Foot. There is a new enemy: freaks of nature who interfere with our business. You are my eyes and ears. Find them! Together we will punish these creatures, these... turtles.

Chandler: Master

(Shredder turns to look at Chandler, who raises his hand.)

Shredder: Well, are you going to tell me?

Chandler: I think I'll wait and tell you offscreen.

Shredder: Very well then.

(In the recording studio of Channel 3, Ronnie Anne and another reporter, who looks like Carol, are doing an interview. The turtles, meanwhile, are watching the interview on Ronnie Anne's tv.)

Carol: (on tv) This is beginning to sound less and less like your common, every day subway mugging.

Ronnie Anne: (on tv) That's right, Carol.

Lori: Boy, Ronnie Anne's a good reporter.

Luan: Yeah, she always does her job right.

Ronnie Anne: (on tv) ...organization called The Foot.

Carol: (on tv) I'm sorry, The Foot?

Ronnie Anne: (on tv) Yeah, I know it sounds like a funky club for podiatrists but I've been speaking with Japanese- Americans in the past few days who say that our crime wave

is reminiscent of a secret band of ninja thieves who once operated in Japan.

Carol: (on tv) Are the police looking into this?

Ronnie Anne: (on tv) If that's what Officer Schoffner calls "looking into this", then I'd say no.

Carol: (on tv) I see. Well, perhaps if any of our viewers…

(From a window looking into the recording room, Grant shakes his head in disapproval. A woman, whose voice sounds like Leni, hands Grant a phone.)

Leni: Mr. Grant. Officer Schoffner's office.

Carol: Contact local police or get in touch with us...

Schoffner: (over phone) Grant, I thought we had a deal!

Carol: You still haven't told us how you got away from your attacker.

Ronnie Anne: Some citizens of New York came to my rescue, and well, they decided to remain anonymous, but if they're out there watching, thanks a lot.

(Back with the turtles…)

Luan: Oh yeah, dudes! We're superheroes!

Luna: Now all we need is a classic cartoon series and a toy line to help promote said classic cartoon series!

Lynn: So what do we do now?

Lori: What do you mean, what do we do now?

Lynn: Linc's out there somewhere.

Lori: I know Linc's out there.

Luan: (guessing what's about to happen) Fight?

Luna: Fight.

Luan: Kitchen?

Luna: Kitchen.

(Both Luan and Luna leave.)

Lynn: So what are we gonna do about it?

Lori: What CAN we do about it? Ronnie Anne's our only link to these guys. We have to wait until she comes up with something.

Lynn: Oh, so that's the plan from the "great leader", huh? Just sit here on our butts!

Lori: I never said I was literally a great leader.

Lynn: Well, you "literally" act like one sometimes.

Lori: Yeah? Well, you act like a jerk sometimes, you know that? And this attitude of yours isn't helping anything.

Lynn: Well, maybe I'll just take my attitude and leave!

Lori: Why don't you?

Lynn: I will.

Lori: Good!

Lynn: Great!

Lori: Go ahead! We literally don't need ya!

(Luna and Luan are listening to the whole argument from the kitchen. Luan is eating from a bag of chips.)

Luan: Pork rind?

Luna: Pork rind.

(Luan hands Luna a chip.)

(Lynn has gone to the roof of the building to try to cool off after the argument with Lori. Lynn starts doing some punches, kicks and a cartwheel. Bobby, who is working on a radio, notices a big green object on the rooftop of the antique store. Bobby grabs some binoculars and looks through them and the green object is revealed to be the very same turtle from the other night. Lynn looks out the balcony to view the city, unaware of the Foot Ninjas that sneak up behind her.)

**Hey, it's Brizillaking1 here! Writing this chapter was fun, and I can't wait to start writing the next chapter! The next chapter will be the last one before I take that road trip. After that, I should keep the story going. As always, favorite this story, and leave a review!**

**P.S. By the way, thanks Bloodbottler giant for the idea of Kotaro as Shredder! **


	11. Chapter 11

(Back in Ronnie Anne's apartment, Luna and Luan are watching _The Loud House_ on TV. The episode in question was the infamous "No Such Luck". It is the scene in the episode where Lincoln is kicked out of the house because Lynn told the whole family that Lincoln is bad luck. While this is being viewed, Ninja Turtle Luan is ranting about the episode.)

Luan: I don't believe this! Why does Lincoln have to suffer all this? I mean, sure, he could've just told someone that he needed a break. But no, Lynn had to lose that game and call him bad luck. This is all Lynn's fault!

Luna: Luan, calm down!

Luan: Oh and apparently the creator says "Lincoln deserved all that". Like hell he does! Dude, this is child abuse we're talking here! If I was Lincoln, I'd ninja kick the damn family, especially the creator!

(After Luan's ranting, Ronnie Anne opens the door.)

Luan: Hey, Ronnie Anne. You were great!

Ronnie Anne: Thanks.

Lori: Have you heard anything yet?

Ronnie Anne: Not yet. They're gonna repeat the interview at 5 and 6. And we're gonna have to wait and see if it helps generate any new information.

Lori: Oh man.

Ronnie Anne: Hey, I told them to call me here immediately if anyone calls the station.

Lori: Thanks, Ronnie Anne. We literally appreciate everything.

Ronnie Anne: (pats Lori's head) Hey, forget it. Where's Lynnphael?

(Back on the roof, Lynn is getting beat up by The Foot. They push her into a wall. One of them grabs Lynn's sais and throws them over the balcony. Lynn elbows one and kicks another. The camera keeps cutting back from Lynn's struggle to Ronnie Anne's apartment.)

Ronnie Anne: Well, I was gonna give you guys a tour of the store. (about Lynn) Should we go get her?

Turtles: No.

Luna: She just needs to blow off some steam.

Luan: Yeah.

(Back with Lynn…)

Lynn: You guys must be studying the abridged book of ninja fighting. (kicks two Foot Ninjas and then kicks another one in the face) Come on, guys, how do you expect to beat me? (more Foot Ninjas arrive) Good answer. Good answer!

(Back with Ronnie Anne and the turtles, they are walking down the stairs that lead to the entrance of the antique store.

Ronnie Anne: I only keep it open part-time, mostly for my dad. Heh. He loved junk. I don't know. It's dumb to lose money on a business, just because you miss your father, which still feels weird to say because you girls look older than him.

Lori: It's fine.

Ronnie Anne: (opening the front door) Ready?

(Lynn is dropped on a table by the Foot Ninjas and is kicked in the face multiple times.)

Luna: (grabbing a book) This place has everything!

Ronnie Anne: Yup, just about.

Luan: Shh! (grabs a pair of cymbals and tiptoes toward Lori. Ronnie Anne covers her ears. As soon as she's behind Lori, Luan brings the cymbals together. Lori screams, then farts.)

Luna: Dude, did you just fart?

Lori: It was the shoes!

Luan: We don't wear shoes.

Lori: No, I mean these! (Holds up a pair of shoes from the antique store)

Luan and Luna: Mmm-hmm

(Lynn is not doing so well in her solo battle. One of the Foot Ninjas steps on her shell, which forces her back on the ground. Several Foot Ninjas carry Lynn and proceed to throw her in one of the windows.)

Ronnie Anne: Hasn't Lynn been gone a long time?

Luna: Oh, she'll be fine. She'll be back any minute now…

(As if on cue, Lynn comes crashing through the window and lands on the floor. The turtles and Ronnie Anne rush toward the fallen Lynn.)

Ronnie Anne: Lynn! Is she…?

Lori: No she's alive. Barely.

(Foot Ninjas crash through other windows in the antique store. Some even break down the front door of Ronnie Anne's apartment.)

Lori: Hey, what the…?

Luan: Whoa. And I thought insurance salesmen were pushy.

(One of the Foot Ninjas approaches Luan and starts swinging his nunchuk.)

Luan: Oh, a fellow chucker, eh?

(Luan pulls out her own nunchuk and the two engage in a contest. In the end, Luan is victorious.)

Luan: Keep practicing, dude! (turns to the reader) Get ready, because this will be a fun scene for the author of this story to write!

(Luna jumps over Luan and hits two Foot Ninjas with her bo staff. Luan swings her nunchuk and hits two more. Luna and Luan both back up and hit a Foot Ninja, who was standing in the middle of them, with their shells. Meanwhile, Lori rolls on the floor and stands back up and hits several Foot Ninjas with her katanas. A Foot Ninja has his arm around Luan, but Luan gets out of his grip and trips him. Lori, holding a Foot Ninja, realizes something.)

Lori: Hey, one of these guys must know where they're holding Lincoln. So don't knock them all out. (slaps the Foot Ninja that she is holding, then punches him)

Luan: (also holding a Foot Ninja) I don't think that will be a problem, Lori.

(A couple of Foot Ninjas grab Luna and dunk her head in a fish tank. When the Foot Ninjas get her out of the fish tank, Luna spits out some water at one and punches the other.)

Luna: Yeah, you morons forgot that I am a turtle, didn't you? At least in this story, that is.

(Lori is swinging her katanas at a Foot Ninja, who ducks his head. Lori keeps doing this a few more times, then she stops. The Foot Ninja looks at her, confused.)

Lori: Gotcha! (kicks the Foot Ninja)

(Luan is knocked down on her back by a Foot Ninja. The Foot Ninja is then knocked down by Luna.)

Luan: Hey Luna! Wheel of Fortune, dude!

Luna: Coming up!

(Luna uses her bo staff to move Luan, causing Luan to spin around, knocking over several Foot Ninjas.)

Foot Ninja: Bisen-tos. Now!

(One Foot Ninja is holding weapons for the Foot Ninja. Several Foot Ninjas grab the weapons.)

Luna: Huh. Why didn't they grab the weapons before the battle began?

Luan: Typical villain henchmen... Not using their brains.

(Both chuckle, but quickly move out of the way when one of the Foot Ninjas swings his ax down. Luna hits one with her bo staff, and gets ready to hit another one when one of the Foot Ninjas tells her to stop.)

Foot Ninja: Stop!

Luna: Who said that?

Foot Ninja: (pulls off her mask to reveal Sam) That would be me.

Luna: Are we supposed to know each other?

Sam: Yes, but not in this story. The author simply wanted me to make a cameo in here. Since I'm one of the most popular characters in the show, I figured I would get one of the main parts. I don't really want to fight anymore. Can I leave?

Luna: Fine with me.

(Sam leaves. Luna then looks up and notices more Foot Ninjas arriving.)

Luna: Guys, I'm not so sure if this is, structurally speaking, such a good time for your buddies to drop in.

(The extra Foot Ninjas jump down into the apartment, causing the floor to creak.)

Luan: (to Luna) Told you that henchmen are stupid.

(The floor finally gives in. Everybody falls down to the second floor. Upon landing, coughing can be heard.)

Luan: Wipeout.

(A door opens, causing the turtles and Ronnie Anne to turn and look. Mr. Huggins is standing there with extra Foot Ninjas.)

Lori: We literally could use Lynn right now.

(Luna charges at the Foot and hits some with her bo staff. However, a couple of Foot Ninjas grab Luna and slams her head down on a piano.)

Luna: (singing) _Sing us a song, you're the piano man._ Ow, that really hurts!

(Lori jumps up and grabs one of the toy bikes and uses it to kick a Foot Ninja. The toy bike then breaks, causing Lori to fall on the ground. Three Foot Ninjas dogpile on Lori.)

Lori: Get off of me!

(Luan grabs a pair of cymbals and smashes them on a Foot Ninja's head. Another Foot Ninja kicks Luan in the chest.)

Luan: Watch where you're kicking!

(A door then opens, stopping everyone in their tracks.)

Luna: Now what?

(The figure standing at the door is revealed to be Bobby, who holds a hockey stick in his hands, and wears his signature hockey mask.)

Bobby: You guys mind telling me what you're doing to my little green pal over there, hm?

Lori: Who is that? He's cute!

Luan: First of, chances of you and him won't happen in this story. And second, Wayne Gretzky on steroids?

Mr. Huggins: Attack.

(Several Foot Ninjas charge toward Bobby, who blocks a weapon from one Foot Ninja, then hits another Foot Ninja with his hockey stick. Luna blocks another attempted attack from a Foot Ninja, and then ducks as the Foot Ninja's weapon accidentally hits a cord, which then starts a fire in the antique store.)

Lori: (grabbing Ronnie Anne, who is holding an unconscious Lynn) Come on! We literally need to get out of here!

(Ronnie Anne runs to one of the corners of the antique store and starts removing boxes.)

Ronnie Anne: Help me. There used to be a trapdoor here to the basement.

Bobby: (fighting some Foot Ninjas) Yeah, come on, you ugly muggers.

(Lori goes over to help Ronnie Anne, and soon uncovers the trapdoor. Ronnie Anne goes first, while carrying Lynn.)

Lori: Come on, guys! Let's get out of here!

(Luna and Luan go through the trapdoor.)

Lori: (to Bobby) You coming?

Bobby: I'll cover ya!

Lori: Good idea. (goes through the trapdoor)

(As Bobby is fighting the Foot Ninjas, he hears a phone ringing. The answering machine is dangling from its wire.)

Grant: (on the answering machine) Ronnie Anne... I'm sorry. I don't know how else to say this: You're fired, Ronne Anne. I'm sorry... I know this comes as a blow.

(The wire burns off and the machine falls, hitting a Foot Ninja over the head.)

Bobby: What a jerk. Firing someone and not giving them a reason.

Lori: Come on!

Bobby: Bye guys!

(Bobby goes through the trapdoor. Lori then closes it. The Foot Ninja try to get the trapdoor open, but they hear police sirens.)

Mr. Huggins: Ninja, vanish.

(The turtles, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby climb into a white van and drive away from the burning Anne moves toward the back window of the van and witnesses the destruction of what used to be her home.)

**Hey guys, Brizillaking1 here! Boy, this was a long chapter to write! I hope I did a great job with the fight scene. Also, for the "No Such Luck" joke at the beginning, I really hate that episode, but I don't mean to put any hate on **_**The Loud House**_ **or any of the staff in general. **_**The Loud House **_**is an amazing cartoon that has its ups and downs, but still delivers relatable characters and good messages. Also I really hope you all enjoyed the little joke about Sam. I think she's a good character on the show, but when I began writing this, I couldn't really find a role to fit her in. Oh well, maybe in a future Loud House retelling. As always, favorite this story, and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

(In another part of Shredder's hideout, Shredder marches up to Lincoln, who is chained to a wall, and slaps Lincoln.)

Shredder: What are these freaks? How do they know how to fight like this?

(Shredder holds up one of his blades to Lincoln's neck. Lincoln, however, stays silent.)

Shredder: You will answer.

(Lincoln continues to say nothing.)

Shredder: Fine then. Hang there until you die.

(Shredder walks away from the chained up Lincoln, and walks toward Mr. Huggins. Shredder glares at Huggins because the Foot Clan have failed to stop the turtles, while Huggins lowers his head and closes his eyes. Once Shredder leaves, Huggins starts throwing a fit. He starts knocking over boxes and makes his way to the locker room. When Huggins enters, he grabs one teen, who looks like Steak Stankco, and starts beating him up. Other _The Loud House _characters, making cameos, try to stop Huggins.)

Stan Stankco: Master Huggins, please stop.

(Huggins turns to Stan and starts beating him up instead. Steak runs up to his father, who is laying on the ground.)

Steak: Dad, are you okay?

Stan: Yeah.

Steak: Good. By the way, did you know that you were supposed to die in this part?

Stan: That's not helping.

Steak: Sorry.

(While this is going on, Chandler sneaks off to see Lincoln. Lincoln, after noticing Chandler, lifts his head up.)

Chandler: Larry?

Lincoln: It's Lincoln!

Chandler: So, you can talk.

Lincoln: Yes, and I can also listen. Some say that the path from inner turmoil begins with a friendly ear. My ear is open, if you care to use it.

Chandler: I don't think so.

Lincoln: What is your name?

Chandler: Chandler.

Lincoln: And you have no one to go to, Chandler? I mean, no parent you can go to?

Chandler: My dad couldn't care less about me.

Lincoln: That's not true.

Chandler: What do you mean?

Lincoln: All fathers care for their sons.

**Hey guys, Brizillaking1 here. It feels so good to be back! I apologize that this was so short. I have to get ready for finals next week. But, I promise that tomorrow's chapter will be longer! And also, the joke about how Stan's character was originally going to die, that part is true! ****In the script and novelization, the young boy that Tatsu attacks was to die from the beating. The sounds of the boy breathing and others saying he would be all right were added at the last minute after the movie ratings board objected to the scene. In the French version of the movie, Shinsho does die. As always, please favorite this story and leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

(After escaping the Foot Clan from the burning apartment/antique store, the gang make their way to an old house with a garage. As they drive closer, the van starts to backfire.)

Ronnie Anne: How's Lynnphael?

Lori: Literally not so good.

Bobby: Hey, didn't they use this place in _The Grapes of Wrath_?

Ronnie Anne: Very funny. I told you that I haven't been up here in years.

(The gang gets out of the van. Bobby goes to check the motor, while Ronnie Anne watches. Bobby manages to start the engine, but it backfires.)

Ronnie Anne: Can you fix it?

Bobby: (imitates gunshot) Does that answer your question? The block's got a crack in it

the size of the San Andreas.

Ronnie Anne: Well, that's nearest neighbor is about four miles away. I need to get to a phone, and I need to call my boss.

Bobby: Oh, you mean Grant?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, how did you know?

Bobby: Well, he left a message on your machine just before we got out.

Ronnie Anne: And?

Bobby: You were fired. But look on the bright side: you just saved yourself

an eight-mile round-tripper.

Ronnie Anne: I'm… I just saved myself?

Bobby: Yeah.

(Luan and Luna, sitting on a couch, watch Ronnie Anne and Bobby about to get into an argument.)

Luna: Uh-oh.

Ronnie Anne: Did you take classes in insensitivity?

Bobby: I was trying to break it to you easy.

Ronnie Anne: Well, you failed miserably.

Bobby: Hey, Broadzilla, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me, okay?

Ronnie Anne: Do you want a thank you?

Bobby: No. It's me who should thank you for that privilege, right?

Ronnie Anne: Fine. Thank you.

Bobby: Yeah. No, thank you.

Ronnie Anne: You're welcome.

Bobby: You're welcome.

(Bobby and Ronnie Anne both go into two seperate rooms and slam the door. Luna starts humming "You're Welcome" from _Moana_, while Luan starts looking at her funny.)

Luna: Dude, she said "you're welcome".

Luan: Yeah, but now's not the time.

(The camera cuts to an outside view of the house. Luna can be seen humming the theme from _The Loud House_. Meanwhile, in her room, Ronnie starts drawing pictures of the turtles, while doing a voiceover.)

Ronnie Anne: (voiceover) It's strange being back on the old farm. Even after all these years, it still feels like home. My amazing new friends have suffered their first real defeat. That's bad enough but they've also lost the opportunity to find out about their mentor, and I'm sure that hurts them much more than anything else. Each of them deals with this confusion in her own way. Lunatello has found someone to latch onto.

(Luna and Bobby are in the garage working on a pickup truck. Well, Luna is in the truck while Bobby is working on the motor. The two then start hurling insults at each other.)

Bobby: Not even close, Leatherhead. Batman and Catwoman. Happily ever after.

Luna: No way, Metalhead. Poison Ivy is hotter. They'd be married and have six kids by now.

Bobby: No way, Rat King! Poison Ivy has that poisonous kiss thing.

Luna: But Batman can use that lip condom or whatever it was Robin used in _Batman and Robin_, Slash!

Bobby: Oh, hell no! Don't get started on _Batman and Robin_! That movie sucks, Chrome Dome!

Luna: Mutagen Man!

(Bobby finishes fixing the engine.)

Bobby: Okay, try it now, Fugitoid!

Luna: Okay, here it goes. What are we on?

Bobby: G.

Luna: Here it goes, Hun!

Bobby: I'm ready, Pigeon Pete!

(Luna starts the pickup truck. Bobby moves out of the way as the pickup truck crashes through the garage door. Luna then stops the truck.)

Luna: It worked.

(Bobby throws a rag at Luna, which lands on Luna's head.)

Luna: Okay then.

Ronnie Anne: (voiceover) Lorinardo, meanwhile, has kept a constant vigil with Lynnphael.

(Lori, sitting on a chair, keeps watch over Lynn, who is still knocked out and has been put into a tub. Ronnie Anne enters the bathroom and walks over to Lynn's unconscious body, and rubs her hand on Lynn's shell. Ronnie Anne starts to leave, but then turns to Lori.)

Ronnie Anne: She'll be okay.

Ronnie Anne: (voiceover) Oh, and before I forget, Luanangelo has been training every night in the shed. I feel sorry for her. She's normally the funny one in the group, but she is taking this the hardest out of all of them.

(Luan is seen in the shed, squaring off against a punching bag, with tears streaming down her face.)

Luan: (between tears) For Linc! For my sisters! (knocks the punching bag off the hook) For my family!

Ronnie Anne: And then there's Bobby Jones. He's dumb as hell, but he can be a huge softie, mainly if anything happens to us.

(Luna is sitting on the porch swing, reading _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Volume 1 Issue 1_, when suddenly, the porch swing breaks and Luna falls on the ground.)

Luna: Ow!

Bobby: Are you okay, Luna?

Luna: Yeah, just bumped my head a little.

Bobby: Come in the house with me. Let me get you an ice pack.

Luna: Thanks, Bobby.

(Back with Lori and Lynn, Lori wakes up to see that Lynn is awake.)

Lynn: Hey!

Lori: Lynn! You're awake! How do you feel?

Lynn: What's a girl gotta do to get some food around here?

Lori: (stands up, ecstatic, and runs to the bathroom door) Hey! Hey, she's literally awake! She wants some food! Bring some food! (runs back to Lynn) You're gonna be okay, Lynn!

Lynn: Geez, Lori. Don't rub it in.

Lori: Listen, Lynn… (helps Lynn to her feet) about what I said before... y'know... about not needing you and all?

Lynn: Lori… don't.

(Lori and Lynn hug.)

Lori: Boy, we literally missed you!

(As Lori and Lynn hug, Ronnie Anne and Luna watch from the doorway.)

Luna: I wish that I had a camera right now.

(Outside, the four turtles are sparring against one another using their weapons. Ronnie Anne and Bobby are watching from the porch, as Ronnie Anne continues to do her voiceover.)

Ronnie Anne: The turtles are four once again and yet, still not whole. A lingering doubt remains. An unknown which they can't bear to face their greatest fear.

Lynn: (on the roof, late at night) Lincoln!

(As if he heard it, Lincoln raises his head and groans.)

Huggins: Your empire flourishes, Master Shredder.

Shredder: What more from the rat?

Huggins: Nothing. He will not speak.

Shredder: And the boy that led us to the turtles?

Huggins: He is still missing. I do not understand. Why do the turtles trouble you, Master? They have not been seen for many days.

Shredder: Something about the way you describe their fighting. Something familiar. Something... from the past.

**Hey guys, Brizillaking1 here! So, this chapter took a long time to write. I hope that you all enjoyed all the little easter eggs that I put in this chapter. As always, favorite this story, and leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

(Back to the old house, the turtles are continuing their spar match, until Lori gets an idea.)

Lori: Hey guys. I bet I can take all of you on while blindfolded!

Lynn: How do you plan to do that?

Lori: Like so. (turns her blue mask around)

Luan: Oh, okay. (turns to Luna, who is wearing a straw hat) Hey Luna, why are you wearing a straw hat?

Luna: Oh, I thought the fans would enjoy this.

Lori: Are you guys ready? (Lynn, Luna, and Luan nod) Then let's begin!

(Lynn charges at Lori ready to strike with her sais, but Lori can feel her charging and blocks Lynn's sais with one of her katanas, and kicks Lynn away. Both Luna and Luan charge at Lori with their respective weapons. Luna gets behind Lori and raises her bo staff above her head in an attempt to hit Lori, while Luan gets in front of Lori. Lori, again, senses Luna and Luan coming and ducks just in time for Luna to smack Luan by accident. Lori, while on the ground, does a sweep kick that knocks down both Luan and Luna. Lynn sneaks up behind Lori in an attempt to surprise attack her, but Lori dodges Lynn's attacks and flips her over. Lori then turns her mask back around to see the rest of the turtles laying on the ground.)

Lori: You guys literally need to be more careful of your surroundings! I'm going to mediate now.

(Lori leaves, leaving the three turtles to get up from off the ground while talking to each other.)

Luan: Boy, Lori has some mad skills!

Lynn: Yeah, but I'm glad she's the leader of the group, and not for some rap song to get it wrong during the end credits. (turns to the reader and winks) That, and I'm glad that she's my sister. When I was knocked out, it gave me some thinking to realize how wonderful my family can be. I'm glad you guys are my sisters!

Luna: Aw, that's sweet Lynn. Hey does anyone wanna play a board game?

Luan and Lynn: Yeah!

(They enter the house. Meanwhile, Lori is mediating on trying to find Lincoln. As if he can feel Lori mediating, Lincoln raises his head.)

Lincoln: Lorinardo

Lori: Huh? Linc!

(Lori runs inside to go tell the others. The three turtles, meanwhile, are playing a board game.)

Lynn: Okay, here's the next one: "What famous movie series involves a 17-year-old high school student who is accidentally sent thirty years into the past in a time-traveling DeLorean invented by his close friend?"

Luan: Oh, tough one.

Lori: (bursting in) He's alive!

Lynn: Yeah, my winning streak is. But, seriously, who's alive?

Lori: Lincoln

Luan: Yeah, Lori. We all think he is.

Lori: I literally don't "think". I literally "know".

(Late at night, the four turtles are sitting beside a fire. Lori and Lynn are sitting on one side, while Luna and Luan are sitting on the other.)

Lynn: Lori, if you dragged us out here for nothing...

Luna: It's okay, Lynn. I've come prepared. (holds up a bag of marsh-mellows)

Lori: Put those away! (Luna puts the bag away) Now, everybody close your eyes and concentrate.

(The four turtles close their eyes as the fire changes color from orange to blue. A hologram of a figure wearing a dark robe appears.)

Emperor Lucy: What is your bidding, my young apprentice? (notices the turtles) Oops! Sorry, wrong _Loud House_ retelling! (disappears)

(A hologram of Lincoln appears in place of Emperor Lucy.)

Lincoln: I am proud of you, my daughters. Tonight you have learned the final and greatest truth of the Ninja: that ultimate mastering comes not from the body, but from the mind. Together, there is nothing your four minds cannot accomplish. Help each other, draw upon one another, and always remember the power that binds you. The same is what brought me here tonight, that which I gladly return with my final words: I love you all, my daughters.

(Lincoln disappears, returning the fire back to its original color. The turtles open their eyes, happy to hear from their master. Luan, meanwhile, is crying the hardest.)

Luan: (between sobs) Is nobody gonna question how Linc can do that? (sniffs)

(The next morning. Ronnie Anne and Bobby are sitting on the porch swing talking to each other.)

Ronnie Anne: So you played for how long?

Bobby: About a few months, before I got hurt.

Ronnie Anne: I'm sorry.

Bobby: It's fine.

(Lori clears her throat. Ronnie Anne and Bobby, startled, stand up to look at the turtles. All four turtles are standing, with Luan and Lynn on one side and Lori and Luna on the other. Luan and Lynn have their arms crossed, while Luna has her hands on her hips.)

Lori: It's literally time to go back.

**Hey guys, Brizillaking1 here. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Just like the last chapter, I included my take on a deleted scene, which features Donnie famously wearing a straw hat; hence why I made Luna wear a straw hat in that scene. Matthiamore, thank you for letting more use Emperor Lucy for that little joke! As always, favorite this story and leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

(Using the pickup truck, the gang makes their way back to New York City. The truck stops at a street, which is the same street that has the sewer entrance to the turtle's home, and the group climb out of the truck.)

Lori: Home sweet home.

Lynn: Now I know what it's like to travel without a green card.

Luan: Leave the jokes to me Lynn!

Bobby: This isn't bad. Nice place, guys!

(Luna and Luan open the manhole cover leading to the sewers.)

Luna: You coming or what, dude?

Bobby: Uh-oh.

(The turtles, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby climb down into the sewers, and start walking through the dark hallways.)

Bobby: This is great. First it was The Farm That Time Forgot and now this. Why don't I ever fall in with people who own condos? Probably hard to get good maid service in a sewer. Maybe you guys should try , huh?

Luna: More like , dude.

Luan: Good one, Luna! But seriously, it's just for the night, so stop complaining.

(The group enter the turtle's home, which is still in a mess from when the turtles found out that Lincoln was captured. Hiding in a closet, Chandler spys on the group.)

Lynn: I still don't see why we don't get started right away.

Lori: It's been a long drive, Lynn, and before we go out advertising to The Foot that we're back

we could all literally use a few hours' sleep.

Lynn: Yeah, you're right. I'm just…

(Chandler accidentally leans on the closet door, causing it to move just a little. The group all take notice of this.)

Luan: What's that?

(Luan approaches the closet and opens the closet door, revealing Chandler. The turtles all aim their weapons at Chandler as he exits the closet.)

Chandler: Don't shoot!

Lynn: Yeah, because that's exactly what you say to someone who has a weapon that looks nothing like a gun.

Chandler: Oh, sorry. I didn't notice.

Ronnie Anne: (walking up to Chandler) Chandler, what are you doing here?

Luan: Where'd he come from?

Luna: Beats me.

Chandler: I ran away from home.

Ronnie Anne: Your father's gonna have kittens.

Chandler: (confused) What do kittens have to do with anything?

Ronnie Anne: No, it's an expression that means your father's gonna be upset. (spys the telephone booth) Does this thing still work?

Chandler: No, please. Just let me stay down here. We can call in the morning, I promise.

Ronnie Anne: Chandler, listen…

Bobby: Hold on. What's this talk about spending the night down here?

Luna: I think I got it: (to Bobby) You're a claustrophobic!

Bobby: (to Luna) You want a fist in the mouth? I've never even looked at another guy before.

Ronnie Anne: No, what she means is that you're afraid of enclosed areas.

Bobby: Afraid? What, me? Is that what you think? Ou know what, I'll just sleep in the truck. (exits)

(The turtles, Ronnie Anne, and Chandler laugh at what Bobby thought "claustrophobic" meant. Later, Ronnie Anne shows Chandler the drawings she made of the turtles. Chandler is impressed.)

Chandler: These are really good. Do you think I could take one?

Ronnie Anne: Sure. Why not?

(Chandler tries to choose between the drawing of Lori and the drawing of Lynn. He eventually chooses the drawing of Lynn.)

Luan: I could really go for a little deep-dish action right about now.

Chandler: I had some pizza down here the other day. There should be some left over.

(Luna takes a look inside the pizza box. Luan approaches her.)

Luan: Well?

Luna: Question: Do you like penicillin on your pizza?

Luan: What do you mean?

Luna: The pizza's gone bad, dude.

Luan: Oh-no!

(Luna and Luan start humming "Taps" and set the pizza aside. Above the sewers, Bobby is trying to get comfortable in the pickup truck.)

Bobby: "Afraid of enclosed spaces" my ass.

(In the sewers, the turtles, Ronnie Anne have gone to sleep. Chandler is trying to go to sleep, but he keeps hearing Shredder's voice, as well as Lincoln's voice.)

Shredder: You are here because the outside world rejects you.

Lincoln: And you have no one to go to, Chandler?

Shredder: This is your family.

Lincoln: All fathers care for their sons.

Shredder: (to Lincoln) Hey, can you stop? I'm trying to win him over!

Lincoln: I'm trying to remind him that he still has someone who cares for him.

(Chandler wakes up and decides to go to Shredder's hideout. Chandler leaves the turtle's home and walks through the sewers to find a ladder that leads to the surface. As Chandler moves the manhole cover and lifts his head out, Bobby takes notice of this and decides to follow Chandler.)

…

(Bobby follows Chandler to the Foot's hideout. Inside the hideout, Bobby sees several teens playing arcade games, smoking, and doing whatever teens from the 90s would do. Once spotting Chandler, Bobby follows him to another part of the warehouse. Chandler goes to where Lincoln is being kept, who is still chained to the wall. Once Chandler approaches, Lincoln lifts his head to look at Chandler. Bobby hides behind some boxes.)

Lincoln: I have not seen you for days.

Chandler: I've been down at my hideout a lot lately.

Lincoln: And do you now hide from your surrogate family as well?

Chandler: Well, I'm not exactly hiding right now. I came here to talk to you. I've been thinking a lot about what you said, and I'm having doubts about Shredder.

Lincoln: I see. I too once had a family, Chandler. Many years ago I lived in Japan: a pet of my master Lynn Loud Sr, mimicking his movements from my cage and learning the mysterious art of Ninjitsu, for Lynn Loud Sr was one of Japan's finest shadow warriors. His only rival was a man named Kotaro Saki, and they competed in all things, but in nothing more fiercely than for the love of a woman, Rita Shen. Shen's love was only for my master and rather than see him fight Saki for her hand, she persuaded Lynn Loud Sr to flee with me to America. But Saki vowed vengeance. I remember it well, as my master returned home to find his beloved Shen lying on the floor, and then he saw her killer. Saki wasted no words, and during the struggle, my cage was broken. I leapt to Saki's face, biting and clawing, but he threw me to the floor and took one swipe with his katana, slicing my ear. Then he was gone, and I was alone.

Chandler: What became of this Kotaro Saki?

Lincoln: Nobody really knows… But you wear his symbol upon your brow.

(Chandler undos his bandana that was on his forehead, and inspects it. Meanwhile, Bobby grabs a nearby Foot Ninja and puts on the Foot Ninja's clothes. Back to Chandler, he realizes that Shredder is Kotaro and that Shredder was lying this whole time. He drops his bandana on the floor and gets up to leave, but Shredder startles him. Behind Shredder is Huggins)

Shredder: What are you doing in here, boy? (seeing Chandler's bandana on the floor) Where have you been?

Chandler: Nowhere.

Shredder: You're lying. And you're hiding something as well. (holds up one of his blades toward Chandler's face, but notices a folded piece of paper in Chalder's pocket. He grabs the paper and unfolds it. On the paper is the drawing of Lynn.) This is really good! Did you draw this?

Chandler: No, but a friend of mine drew that.

Huggins: Master Shredder, you're not supposed to be nice!

Shredder: Oh, yeah. (turns serious) They're back! (to Huggins) There will be no mistakes this time. I go myself. And the rat… kill it.

(Shredder and Huggins leave to go tell the Foot Ninjas the plan. Bobby, dressed as a Foot Ninja, comes up behind Chandler.)

Chandler: (startled) Ah! What do you want?

Bobby: (takes off his mask) Relax kid, it's me.

Chandler: You got to come with me!

Bobby: What do you mean?

Chandler: They're going to kill Lincoln!

(Chandler leads Bobby to where Lincoln is being held captive.)

**Hey guys, Brizillaking1 here. This chapter was fun to write! For the joke about Chandler deciding between the drawing of Lynn and the drawing of Lori, that is actually a joke about me deciding which Ninja Turtle is my favorite. A part of me says it's Leo, but the other part of me says Raph. In the end, Raph is my favorite; hence why Chandler chose the drawing of Lynn, where in the movie, Danny chooses the drawing of Leo. As always, favorite this story, and leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

(The Foot Clan have made it to the street, which also has the sewer entrance of the turtle's home. Some Foot Ninjas climb down the ladder leading to the sewers, while others crawl through the sewers that are on the sidewalks. Several Foot Clan then run through the sewers to the turtle's home, but the turtles are not home. The Foot Ninjas are confused, when all of a sudden, steam comes out of pipes, blinding the Foot Ninjas. Within the smoke, various fighting sounds can be heard. Someone then turns off the smoke. When the smoke clears, the four turtles can be seen with various Foot Ninjas on the ground. Lynn, for some reason, has an apple core sticking out of her mouth.)

Lori: No sweat!

Lynn: Gosh, I do hope there's more of them.

Luan: Hey, Lynn. What's with the apple core?

Lynn: It's to reference a deleted scene.

(More Foot Ninjas arrive.)

Luna: Looks like you got your wish, Lynn.

Lynn: Good! (throws the apple core away)

**...**

(Back in Shredder's hideout, Chandler and Bobby make it to where Lincoln is being held. Chandler finds the keys and gives them to Bobby, who then starts unlocking the chains holding Lincoln.)

Lincoln: (to Bobby) Who are you?

Bobby: (unlocking Lincoln's chains) Name's Bobby Jones. A friend.

(Bobby finally unlocks the chains, and he and Chandler help Lincoln up to his feet.)

Bobby: Alright, let's go!

(Before they can leave, Huggins shows up with several teens.)

Chandler: Oh crap.

…

(Back in the sewers, Lori blocks a Foot Ninja's weapon with her katanas, and kicks him and then she cartwheels to another tall box where she lays a kick to two other Foot Ninjas. Luna, without her bo staff, beats up one Foot Soldier, then flips over to another side of the turtle's lair to deliver a kick to another Foot Ninja. Ronnie Anne is hiding above the pipes, holding Luna's bo staff, and sees Luan beating up a Foot Ninja with her nunchuks. Luan is getting closer to where Ronnie Anne is hiding.)

Luan: A little to the right… A little to the left. One more time. A little bit more like... that! And stop. Perfect.

(Ronnie Anne hits the Foot Ninja hard on the head with Luna's bo staff.)

Luan: You're a natural, sis.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks.

…

(Back in Shredder's hideout, Huggins grunts as Bobby immediately notices Huggins. Bobby tries to mimic his grunt in a playful way.)

Bobby: Uh, you know... A little um… (acting like he is spraying something in his mouth) Primatene might just help to clear that up there.

(Huggins gives Bobby a straight punch towards his face, knocking him to the floor. Bobby gets up.)

Bobby: That's going to cost you, Tinkerbell.

(Huggins gives Bobby a left hook to Bobby's face, knocking him to the floor again. Bobby gets up.)

Bobby: You know, I don't think that you're listening.

(Huggins kicks Bobby, launching him through the air and crashing into the crates. Bobby tries to get up after the injuries he sustained from Huggins.)

Bobby: You know, I'm starting to pick up... on a little language barrier thing going here.

Huggins: I may be old, but I can still kick a lot of ass!

(Huggins kicks Casey in the crotch, then a left roundhouse kick to his face, and then a left hook to his face, knocking him to the floor with the injuries he sustained from Huggins's attack. Bobby manages to reach for a golf club and as Huggins approaches him, Bobby strikes Huggins in the stomach with his golf club. Huggins aches in extreme pain.)

Bobby: Fore!

(Bobby strikes Huggins like a golf ball, sending him flying towards the wall with crates, knocking him out.)

Bobby: (kissing the golf club) I'll never call golf a dull game again. But I still feel bad for beating up an old man, but whatever, it was worth it.

…

(Back in the sewers, Lynn and Lori are using a piece from a box to push two Foot Ninjas. Lori and Lynn kick the two Foot Ninjas into the sewer hallways. Luna rides on a skateboard and smacks a group of Foot Ninjas with her bo staff.)

Luna: Gangway!

Lynn: (watching Luna) Showoff! (punches a Foot Ninja)

…

(Back in Shredder's hideout, the teens, who were watching the fight, cannot believe that Master Huggins has been defeated. One teen, who looks like Lori's male counterpart, Loki, while holding Lily's male counterpart, Leon, has had enough.)

Loki: What are we just standing here for? Let's get him!

Leon: Poo-poo! (I agree with Loki!)

Bobby: (brandishing golf club) Do you wanna be first, Junior?

Loki: We have a loyalty to the Shredder.

Lincoln: The Shredder uses you. He poisons your minds to obtain for that which he desires. He cares nothing for you or the people you hurt.

Loki: We're family.

Bobby: Family? Did you say family? You call this here and that… (points to Huggins, who he just knocked out) ...down there, family? (goes to help Chandler with Lincoln)

…

(The Foot Clan exit the sewers. Some Foot Ninjas push the manhole cover out of the way in order to climb into the surface, while others climb through the sewers that are on the street. The turtles follow them out of the sewers.)

Luan: Hey, dudes. Where you going?

(Luan and Luna both jump back and hit a Foot Ninja with their shells.)

Luan: Hey, Luna. Looks like this one is suffering from SHELL shock!

Luna: Too derivative.

Luan: Boy, I guess we can really SHELL it out!

Luna: Too cliché.

Luan: Well, it was a SHELL of a good hit!

Luna: I like it! Step up! (hits a Foot Ninja with her bo staff)

Luan: Awesome! (hits a Foot Ninja with her nunchuks)

(Several Foot Ninjas climb up a fire escape that leads to the rooftop. Lori is climbing behind one Foot Ninja.)

Lori: Hey! Where do you literally think you're going?

(On the first floor, Lynn beats up several Foot Ninjas. The other turtles decide to climb up the ladder.)

Luan: Hey! Wait for me! (A Foot Ninja swings his ax at Luan, who lowers her head in her shell. Once her head comes back up from her shell, Luan punches the Foot Ninja.) God, I love BEING A TURTLE!

(Once all four turtles make it up to the roof, they continue to fight the Foot Clan. Lori swings her katanas around, hitting several Foot Ninjas. Luna jumps in the air and kicks two Foot Ninjas in the face, and hits a third one in the face with her bo staff. Lori and Lynn both roll toward a group of Foot Ninjas, where Lynn finishes it by kicking the Foot Ninjas. The turtles continue to fight the Foot Clan until there are no more standing.)

Lynn: Aw, no more?

(As if on cue, Shredder jumps down from another roof and lands on the same roof that the turtles are on. The Foot Clan move out of the way and climb down the building. The turtles are curious at what this new enemy can do. They are scared, but they know that they can overpower him… or will they?)

**Hey guys, Brizillaking1 here. We are almost done with this story! Just three more chapters to go, and we will be finished! Also there will be an extra chapter that I think TMNT fans will love! As always, favorite this story, and leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

(After defeating the Foot Clan, the turtles are ready to face against their ultimate enemy: The Shredder.)

Lori: Does anybody have any idea who or what this is?

Luan: I don't know. But I bet it never has to look for a can-opener. (Luna laughs)

Shredder: You fight well... in the old style. But you've caused me enough trouble. Now you face: the Shredder.

Luna: The Shredder?

Luan: Uuh... maybe all that hardware's for making coleslaw.

Lynn: I got him.

(Lynn charges toward Shredder, with her sais out. But Shredder blocks her attacks with his spear, and knocks Lynn down.)

Lori: This guy's good.

Luan: Yeah. Why don't you go next?

Lori: Thank you.

(Lori runs toward Shredder. She then lunges toward Shredder, but lands on the ground. Shredder kicks her away.)

Luan: Uh… Match you for it?

(Luan and Luna play a game of rock, paper, scissors. Luan loses, meaning she has to go up against Shredder.)

Luan: Damn. Great. (pulls out her nunchuks)

…

(Down on the streets, Bobby and Chandler, helping Lincoln, leads the other teens while shouting from Luan can be heard from the rooftop.)

Bobby: (to the teens, after seeing the beaten up Foot Clan on the ground) So much for family, huh?

(Ronnie Anne emerges from the sewers.)

…

(Back on the roof, the four turtles are beaten up and huddled together. The Shredder just stands there, waiting for them to get done.)

Shredder: Take your time.

Luna: You know, for a tough bad guy, he has good manners.

Lynn: That's not the point!

Luan: (out of breath) Speaking of points… At what point... did we start losing... control, here?

Lynn: Hey, I've got an idea: How about instead of attacking him one at a time, we attack him all at once. We can even stab him and all that!

Lori: Lynn, this isn't the Mirage comics. Besides, I only got one thought: (points one of her katanas at Shredder) This guy knows where Lincoln is!

Shredder: (turning around) Huh? Did someone call my name?

Lynn: No, but we'll add you to the list of asses that need to be kicked!

(The turtles charge at Shredder, yelling battle cries.)

…

(On the streets, Bobby, Chandler, and the other teens are trying to watch the battle.)

Bobby: Looks like your girls are gonna need a little… (turns to see Lincoln missing) Where did he go?

…

(Back on the roof, Luna goes head-to-head with Shredder. Luna attacks with her bo staff, but Shredder blocks it with his spear, knocking Luna's bo staff away. Luna then tries to kick Shredder from the side, but Shredder blocks it with his spear. Luna tries a sweep kick, but Shredder dodges it. Luna tries another kick, but Shredder sees an opening and knocks Luna down. Luna rolls away as Luan comes to face Shredder, swinging her nunchucks at Shredder, who blocks them with his spear. Luan tries a kick, but Shredder ducks. Shredder tries to attack with his spear, but Luan blocks it with her nunchuks. Seeing an opening between Luan's legs, Shredder grabs his spear, puts it between Luan's legs, and lifts her up. Luan goes in the air and back on the ground.)

Luan: Ow! And the way the author put that sentence together was weird!

(Lynn lands behind Shredder, who ducks. Lynn tries to hit Shredder with her sais, but Shredder blocks her attacks, and knocks Lynn to the ground.)

…

(Back on the streets, Bobby notices three Foot Ninjas try to climb the ladder in order to help Shredder fight the turtles.)

Bobby: Leftovers.

(Bobby gets into a truck and backs up, hitting the ladder, which causes the Foot Ninjas to fall down. Bobby gets out of the truck and punches two Foot Ninjas.)

Bobby: (to himself) It's a talent.

…

(Back on the roof, Lori is up against Shredder now. Lori swings her katanas at Shredder, who dodges. Shredder blocks another one of Lori's attacks with his spear. Lori manages to hit Shredder with one of her katanas, but Shredder kicks Lori in the chest and knock her down with his spear. After defeating Lori, Shredder holds his arm in pain. The other turtles stand near the edge of the roof, glaring at Shredder.)

Lynn: Where's Lincoln?

Shredder: Ah, the rat. So it has a name… (remembering his order to kill Lincoln) ...It HAD a name.

Lori: (furiously pushes past the other turtles) You literally lie!

Shredder: Do I?

(Leo lunges at Shredder, who trips him up with his spear and pins him to the ground.)

Shredder: She dies! (to the other turtles) Weapons! Now!

(Luna, Lynn, and Luan chuck their weapons over the side of the building.)

Shredder: Fools. Ha, ha. The three of you may have overpowered me with the loss of but one! Now your fate... will be HERS!

Lynn, Luan, and Luna: NOOO!

Shredder: And also, your precious _Loud House_ will be cancelled after season 5!

Lynn, Luan, and Luna: NOOO!

(Shredder proceeds to stab Lori with his spear, but stops. A certain somebody arrives just in time to put a stop to this. The person in question is…)

Turtles: Lincoln!

(Lori gets up and runs to the other turtles.)

Lincoln: Yes, Kotaro Saki, I know who you are. We met many years ago in the home of my master, Lynn Loud Sr!

(Shredder removes his mask to reveal his bite wounds.)

Lynn: It's him…

Shredder: You… Now I will finish what I started with your EAR!

(Shredder charges at Lincoln, who grabs one of Luan's nunchuks, and uses it to flip Shredder over the edge, where he is dangling from the edge of the roof. Everyone that is down below watches the whole thing.)

Lincoln: Death comes for us all, Oroku Saki, but something much worse comes for you. For when you die, it will be…

(Shredder throws a hidden knife; Lincoln catches it, releasing the spear and letting Shredder fall from the building and land in the back of a garbage truck.)

Lincoln: ...Without honor.

(Down below, Bobby goes to the garbage truck.)

Bobby: Oops!

(Bobby pulls the lever of the garbage truck and activates its compactor.)

(Up on the roof, the turtles and Lincoln watch the compactor crush Shredder. The turtles have a look of shock on their faces, while Lincoln remains calm.)

Lori: Jeez, Linc! That's dark!

Lincoln: Don't worry, he'll come back in the sequel. That is, if the author ever gets a chance to write it! (turns to the reader and winks)

**Hey guys, Brizillaking1 here. So, Shredder is defeated and the turtles and Lincoln are reunited. We got one more chapter, then the epilogue. Plus that surprise chapter that I promised you guys. If you guys have any guesses on what the surprise could be, feel free to guess. As always, favorite this story, and leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

(On the streets, police cars arrive on the scene. Officer Schnoffer gets out of one car, while more officers get out of other cars. A news van arrives on the scene. Grant, and other news reporters, get out of the van.)

Grant: Okay guys, let's get to it.

(Chandler pushes his way through the crowd looking for Ronnie Anne.)

Chandler: Ronnie Anne, here. (hands her something)

Ronnie Anne: What's this for?

Chandler: Something that I owe you. (walks away)

(Ronnie Anne looks in her hands to find that Chandler gave her some money.)

Grant: Chandler! Where are you? (spots Chandler and runs up to him for a hug) God, where have you been? I've had the whole city looking for you. Are you alright?

Chandler: I'm fine, Dad.

Grant: You called me dad!

Chandler: Yeah, but only in this story.

Officer Schnoffer: (to the teens) All right, I want some answers. Now what in God's name happened out here tonight? Somebody better talk to me.

Loki: Check out the East warehouse over on Lairdman Island. You'll get your answers there.

Officer Schnoffer: Okay then. (to Loki) Nice easter egg, kid.

Loki: Thanks.

(Ronnie Anne looks through the crowd, trying to spot Bobby, when he comes up behind her.)

Bobby: Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: Bobby, hey. (hugs him)

Bobby: What's this for?

Ronnie Anne: A thank you for helping me and the turtles.

Bobby: Oh, anytime. Hey, will I be back in the sequel by any chance?

Ronnie Anne: No.

Bobby: Cool! (thinks about what Ronnie Anne said) Wait… What?

…

(Up on the roof, the turtles are celebrating their victory.)

Lori: We were literally awesome!

Luan: Bodacious!

Lynn: Bitchin'!

Luna: Uh…

Lori: Gnarly!

Luan: Radical!

Lynn: Totally tubular, dude!

Luan: Wicked!

Lori: Hellacious!

Luna: Uh, mega…

Lincoln: (clears throat) I have always liked… Cowabunga!

Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn: COWABUNGA! ("Turtle Power" starts playing)

Lincoln: (laughs) I made a funny!

(The turtles begin to dance around, while Lincoln watches. Then the screen fades to black, indicating the end of the movie.)

**Hey guys, Brizillaking1 here. So we're finally done with the story. One more chapter and the surprise chapter! As always, favorite this story, and leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

(Back at the loud house, the children are on the couch.)

Lincoln: So ends the best TMNT movie of all time! So what do you guys think?

Lori: I liked the blue Ninja Turtle. That guy with the hockey mask sounds cute!

Leni: I liked it, but there wasn't a character I could relate to.

Luna: I liked the purple Ninja Turtle!

Luan: The orange Ninja Turtle was funny!

Lynn: The red Ninja Turtle is the strongest one out of all of them!

Lucy: The rat was my favorite. I love his backstory. A simple little revenge story.

Lana: I liked the Ninja Turtles! And Shredder was cool, too!

Lola: The reporter girl was my favorite part!

Lisa: While it is proven impossible that this situation cannot happen in real life, I cannot help but give my excitement to this motion picture.

Lily: Poo-poo! (I loved it!)

Lincoln: I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it! (to Leni) Don't worry, I'm sure that there's a character out there that's for you.

Leni: Thanks, Lincoln! (hugs Lincoln)

Lincoln: (breaking the hug) Well, that about wraps it up! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Until next time! Wave goodbye girls!

All: (waving goodbye) Bye!

**Hey guys, Brizillaking1 here. Thank you guys so much for all the support for my story! As promised, there will be a surprise chapter. As always, favorite this story, and leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! POWER

On the half shell, they're the heroes four.

In this day and age who could ask for more?

The crime wave is high with muggings mysterious.

All police and detectives are furious.

'Cause they can't find the source,

Of this lethally evil force.

This is serious so give me a quarter.

I was a witness, get me a reporter!

Call April O'Neil in on this case, and

You'd better hurry up, there's no time to waste!

We need help, like quick, on the double.

Have pity on the city, man it's in trouble!

We need heroes like the Lone Ranger.

When Tonto came pronto, when there was danger.

They didn't say they'd be there in half an hour,

'Cause they displayed...Turtle Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! POWER

Now our ace reporter was hot on the trail.

Determined to put these crooks in jail.

She spied the bad guys and saw what happened,

But before she knew it, she fell in a trap and got caught.

Yeah, she was all alone.

With no friends, and no phone.

Now this was beyond her worst dreams,

'Cause she was cornered by some wayward teens.

Headed by Shredder they were anything but good,

Misguided, unloved, they called them The Foot.

They could terrorize and be angry youth, and

They mugged the people. Who needed proof?

Then from out of the dark came an awesome sound!

Shouted "Cowabunga!" as they hit the ground.

From the field of weeds the heroes rescued the flower,

'Cause they possessed...Turtle Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles POWER

When you stand for what you believe in,

and find the strength to do what's right,

that's, TURTLE POWER!

Heroes on the half shell, they're on a mission.

When there's a battle got the enemy wishin'.

That they stayed at home, instead of fightin'.

These ninja masters with moves like lightnin'.

They were once normal, but now they're mutants.

Splinter's the teacher so they are the students.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello,

make up the team with one other fellow,

Raphael. He's the leader of the group,

Transformed from the norm by the nuclear goop.

Pizza's the food that's sure to please,

These ninjas are into pepperoni and cheese.

Back to the story, it's not hard to find.

Ninjas not just of the body but of the mind.

Those are the words that their master instructed,

But a letter from Shredder had Splinter abducted.

That was the last straw, spring into action.

Step on The Foot, now they're gonna lose traction.

Now this is for real, so you fight for justice.

Your shell is hard so you shout; "They can't dust us off!

Like some old coffee table."

Since you were born you've been willing and able,

to defeat the sneak, protect the weak,

Fight for rights and your freedom to speak.

Now the villain is chillin' so you make a stand.

Back to the wall, put your sword in you hand.

Remember the words of your teacher, your master:

"Evil moves fast, but good moves faster!"

Then light, shining from your illumination:

Good versus Evil equals confrontation.

So when you're in trouble don't give in and go sour,

Try to rely on YOUR...Turtle Power

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Power! POWER


End file.
